Terror In Higgins
by Felix Falora
Summary: The Animorphs are dead, but they've left the blue box hidden inside a locker at Higgins High School in Louisiana. Now five students there need to take the Animorph's place and fight against the Yeerks. Rated M for profanity, graphic violence, and sex talk
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Yes, I'm doing the Prologue, Chapter One, and Chapter Two right off the back. This is an Animorphs fanfiction, but it takes place in my hometown of Louisiana and it stars me, two of my friends, and two made up characters as stars. Another friend's going to join later in the story. This is what I've been wanting to work on.

Terror In Higgins

Prologue

They're still here. We did our best to stop them. We sacrificed nearly everything to stop them. But they were always much stronger then us. They always outnumbered us. Our successes were minor to their successes. Eventually it came down to the point where, no matter how hard we fought, our victories meant nothing.

It was our last battle, our last stand, and we lost. After all the trouble we gave them, they didn't want to infest us. They slaughtered us. They started off with Rachel. She was brave and she went forward, willingly, to her death. Marco, on the other hand, had to be dragged away. He was always trying to be funny and he went out trying to be funny. For Tobias, they gave the worst of deaths. Tobias was stuck in the form of a red-tailed hawk. They chained him down and fed him to the Taxxons, cannibilistic worms who have a habit for tearing their victims apart with their razor sharp teeth. I can still hear the hawk's cries of pain inside my head. And then they took Cassie and I. We saw Rachel and Marco in the room we were taken into, but I instantly felt how hot it was in there.

It was stupid, but with their technology, they could do it. I suppose they wanted to do it because it would be easier to clean up the mess. They cooked us to death. They cooked us like those two girls in Final Destination 3, even though that was fake and this is the real deal. We were dying slowly and painfully, but as for I, I was given a chance to warn you thanks to the Elimist. The Elimist teleported me here. I came with this blue box and the materials needed to write this story.

My name is Jake Berenson. There's no need to hide anymore since we're going to die anyway. Earth is being invaded by aliens. My world has already fallen to these invaders. I want to keep them from taking this place as well. That's why I'm leaving you this blue box. Touch it and you will be able to acquire DNA from any person or animal you touch. All you have to do is concentrate while making physical contact and you'll take it in. From there, just think of shifting into that you acquire and you will change. This is the power we held, the power of Morphing. There are plenty of rules for this power, but here are the main two rules. If you stay in morph for longer then two hours, you'll be stuck in that form forever. To demorph, you think of shifting back into your human form. You have to demorph to morph into another from. Remember that and you will be fine.

The last thing you need to know is this. Whether you believe me or not, trust no one. These invaders, Yeerks, are parasites who crawl through your ear canal, flatten themselves into the crevices of your brain, and take control you entirely. When a Yeerk is in control of your body, you are what we know as a Controller. You can see, smell, hear, feel, and touch, but the Yeerk is making you do everything. Anyone can be a Controller. Anyone can be a Yeerk. I'm taking a risk just leaving this here, but it's Earth's last hope.

I've said all that needs to be said, however, so I must go. It's time for me to join my friends in death.

Jake Berenson's Final Words


	2. A Hero Is Born

Author's Note: Nothing to be said yet.

Chapter 1: A Hero Is Born

I... I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away

What have you done now

So why... Why does fate make us suffer

There's a curse between us

Between me and you

Within Temptation's What Have You Done

It was the same old shit all over again, but this time in a different school.

"I told you man! If you call any black person a nigga, you get your ass kicked."

"They call each other niggas, why can't I?"

"You're white!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"It's racism, ok?! White people made that word to discriminate against black people, got it?!"

"Then why do they use it?!"

"I don't know!" 

"Well that's stupid!"

"That's life! Deal with it!"

My friend here, Johnathan, had always wanted to be cool, but he's white, and the majority of the cool kids in my school, L. W. Higgins High, are black kids, so when he decided to imitate them, things went horribly wrong. Here's the scenario.

"What's up, my nigga?"

Mistake #1!

"What'd you say?!"

"I said... what's up, my nigga?"

Mistake #2! Then the three kids jumped Johnathan and kicked his ass. When Ms. Rodrigues, one of the vice-principals at school, came out and asked what was going on, Johnathan replied honestly.

"I just asked what was up."

"He called us niggas!"

"Is this true, young man? Did you call them niggers?"

"Well they always be calling each other niggas, I thought..."

**The Ultimate Mistake!**

Ms. Rodrigues was black and Ms. Gilson, the principal, was also black. When I did what Johnathan did, I was in Middle School. I got my ass kicked by a black student that heard me, but he explained afterwards that it was a dirty word. To this day, I wonder why they continue to use it to describe each other. I've never called anyone that word again, however.

Johnathan's first day of school, however, and he's suspended for racial assault. How sad is that? One day and you're already on the wrong side of authority. Sucks to be him.

Anyway, I just finished explaining the whole racial situation to him when Melissa walked out. Melissa is one of the hottest girls you will ever meet in my school. She's white, like me and Johnathan, but I don't take race into account. I just thought you might like to know that. She walked out with long, flowing black hair and brown eyes that could just scare a person that didn't get to know her and become her friend.

"Hey guys!" she called.

"Hey Lizzy!" Johnathan said.

"Suspended on the first day, I heard. That's got to be a new record, Johnathan," Melissa said.

"Hey Melissa," I said, attempting to steer this conversation away from dangerous waters.

And what a steer. I walked up to her and put my hand around her waist, pulling her close to me in a hug. She laid her head against my chest and purred loudly. She had the nickname of Kitten for a reason, after all, and **IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SEX!** She was, however, still very catlike. Voices continued to resonate around us, but I only heard Melissa's purring. Then one voice, the only voice that could ever break Melissa's purring, shot out and caught me by surprise.

"Mike and Kitty! What's up, my homies?!"

Melissa and I turned to face Cory, one of my few true black friends. Most of the others were trying to screw me over. It's the media's fault, the promise of being a gangster, though there was no promise. Cory was one of the smart people who understood this. He had a buzzcut, showing off the top of his head. His eyes were as dark as his skin, which, may I say once again, I have no problem with the color of skin. After introducing this, the next of my friends, I'm going to get off the whole race thing so you don't confuse me for a racist.

Brittany started walking up to us, right behind Cory She was another black friend, though she had some Caucacian blood within her. She had short, untidy brown hair, once in an afro style. Her hazel eyes had a somewhat distant look. It was like she was in her own little world, though she was definently down here on Earth with us.

"Hey Britt!" Melissa said.

"Hello Melissa. Hey Cory. Hello Michael. Hey Johnathan. I'm gonna be in the library for a while, ok?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, giving her a soft smile before she walked away.

"That girl is fine! Why'd you let her go?" Cory asked.

"Because he likes me better," Melissa purred, giving me no chance to answer.

"And yet you sound like a whore," Cory said.

"No she don't! Don't be dissing my girl just 'cause you don't have one of your own!" I shot at him.

"Let it go Mike. It's like you said, he's jealous," Melissa said.

"Yeah, that always be the reason, don't it?" Cory asked.

"Look man, if you want the truth, she left me after Melissa came. We're just friends now, ok? That's all," I said, then began walking to my locker. Johnathan had me worried, especially now that he was silent, and the three of them followed me as I walked to my locker.

"I didn't know. Sorry man," Cory said.

"It's fine. Brittany and I... weren't exactly the same anyway. I hide behind this mask of some white ghetto gangster-wannabe. She never wears a mask. The world knows about the real Brittany Pizzalato. They don't know the real Michael Bergeron. They only know a fake."

I stopped at my locker and opened it. That's when I saw it. The blue box and the letter that would change our little school, and our lives, forever.

"What the... who left their shit in my locker?!" I asked.

"Let me read the paper," Johnathan said. His light blue eys scanned the paper, his blonde hair waving in the air conditioned hallway. When he was done reading, he released a wild laugh.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Whoever wrote this shit, man, must be a lunatic," Johnathan said.

"Why you gonna say that?" I asked.

"Dude is punked, man, talkin' 'boyt some alien invasion shit, sayin' that blue box is gonna give us the power to morph and shit. Bitch must be on weed,"

I turned and looked at the blue box. Who was this guy and why was he saying this crazy stuff? But the blue box didn't look normal. In fact, it did carry some sort of alien aura around it. Something had kept me from just throwing it out the minute I saw it.

"Well... that does sound messed up, but that wouldn't explain who put this in my locker. And I know ain't no home boy on weed could wrte that, they'd be too hight in the sky..."

"Out to fly before they die," Johnathan said, inviting my wrath.

"It's not a rap moment!" I snapped, causing him to jump back. "The point is whoever wrote this wrote it in a way that makes you believe him. If he was high, his writing'd be screwed up. Let's check it first, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, sure," Johnathan said.

"Whatever rolls your way, Mike," Cory said.

Melissa said nothing. She just stared at me. I smiled at her. She knew the true me. All my friends did. That was only a few people though, including my family and the families of my friends. In the end, most of the people here saw me as a gangster, something I hated, yet needed to be, in order to survive this school I go to.

Brittany eventually came over to the locker and stared at us with confusion in her eyes. Johnathan decided to fill her in on the 411 and she replied with something shocking.

"It could be true."

"Doubt it," Cory said.

I sighed and touched the cube, looking away from it. A loud humming sound started and my friends started at the cube with wide eyes and different expressions. Johnathan looked pretty shocked and frightened. Cory only stared with disbelief and uncertainty. Melissa started at it with awe and anticipation. Brittany, however, looked pretty excited and thrilled.

I looked at the box and saw that the side I rested my hand on had began to glow a bright red color. My eyes held more emotion then any of my friend's. I picked it up, turned to face them, and held it out for them.

"Well guys, either one of these three are true... This letter's true, this is one hell of a toy, or we're on a reality show. If it's the latter, I'd like to appologize to my parents for the ghetto talk and profanity I used, so..."

Brittany was the first to move, placing her hand on the left side of the cube. Cory then placed his hand on the right side. A few seconds later, Melissa placed her hand on the end facing her. Johnathan, seeing that all his other friends had their hands placed on the alien device, finally rested his hand on the underside of the cube. A bright red dome shot out suddenly from the cube and my body flew back, crashing into my locker. My vision began to dim and I gently fell into unconciousness.

All I saw from there was darkness.

End Chapter


	3. The Nightmare Begins

Author's Note: The last chapter before I continue to try and develop it. This is for my friend.

Chapter Two: The Nightmare Begins

Where are you

I need you

Don't leave me here all alone

Speak to me

Be near me

I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Kelly Clarkson's Haunted

Visions of the past flashed across my mind. Was this a dream? There were no humans, but other creatures fighting each other. To a normal person, it would look like a cival war. But I could see inside each team's head and I instantly saw the difference.

Now I know what Johnathan meant by an alien invasion.

They were ugly looking things. They almost resembled slugs, but they were so deformed and abnormal. They were flattened into the crevices of each creature's brain, taking them, controlling them, using them for their own personal gain. It was like watching Earth's past, where white folk used black folk as slaves, but this was something worse. This was happening today.

Then the surroundings changed. I was on a ship, an alien ship, too blurred for me to describe accurately. I heard voices, loud voices, and the words they said were clear, yet crisp.

"Earth?"

Yes... Earth. It will be the perfect place to start our new empire. There are billions of human beings to infest as shown in our scout reports. That's an entire army of disposable soldiers we can use to conquer this pathetic universe. They were be too vast for even the Andalites to handle. Now let us move towards our conquest! 

There it was. That was all the proof I needed. I don't know how I knew, but deep down inside, I just knew this was the truth. We really were under attack. Suddenly I felt sweat run down my body. I never would've suspected this before. This was more epic than Star Wars, mainly because it was real and the movie isn't. However, this being real also made it more dangerous. I now carried the entire world on my shoulders, not to mention school, after-school activities, and family issues. As Shikamaru from Naruto would say... What a drag!

Suddenly everything turned back to normal and I seemed to be back in school. I picked myself up from against my locker, but then I noticed the different. The lights were off, the school was deserted, and I was all alone.

Perfect! Note the sarcasm while I'm saying this.

I picked myself up and dusted myself up. The hallways in this darkness looked like they seemed to stretch on endlessly, but I could make out the doors and crossroads just barely. I walked towards the door to the exit and pushed it, but it would not open. Panic swept over me as I realized it was locked, but another idea crossed my mind.

I meediately turned around and walked to the fork in the road before turning to a quick right and running straight down the hallway. I ran full speed until I stopped to a skid at a pair of glass doors and then smashed myself through them. Now my current position was the library and it was scarier then the hallways before it in this darkness.

What was going on?

Everything was so quiet. The manga books in the shelf on the side of me... the characters on their covers seemed to glare at me evily, their eyes filled with malicios intent. Ripples of fear raced through my body and I found myself crashing through the library doors out of the school building and into the courtyard that spelled freedom to me.

But everything was so different now.

My eyes widened in horror as I looked to the sky. It was forest green with lightning striking alien buildings that towered into it. My ears twitched at the sound of screams that came from the direction of the parking lot and I instinctively shot out towards the sound, taking the left passageway that seperated the courtyard from the parking lot and locating myself onto the front porch.

What I saw would stay firm in my memory for the rest of my life.

My eyes held with terror and shock. I stared at the sight before me. The land its self looked like a barren wasteland, but it was not deserted. Alien buildings were scattered around the brown soiled planet. Trees looked unhealthy and streets were torn up. But that was not the worst of it.

The parking lot its self has been turned into Hell.

The middle of the parking lot had been transformed into a giant pool filled with murky, green liquid. Ripples in the pool indicated there were organisms swiming inside of it. A wooden platform hung over both sides of the pool, but they were very, very little, just enough for a couple of people to stand on at one time. On the side I was on, people were lined up to the pool and every time a human was brought up to it, the head would be dunked under and the human would be pulled out, calm and collected, and then laughing about how happy he or she was to get a new body. Some humans looked like they wanted it. Others were fighting against these people that dragged them towards t he pool. On the other side, there were a couple of guards, but all the humans there looked calm and collected. I wondered what the guards were for, but immediately got my answer.

The man in front walked to the edge and tiled his head over the water. Something dropped from his ear into the water and, a split second later, he turned to run, but the guards grabbed him.

"Let me go! Stay away from me!" the man cried as he was dragged towards a cage, thrown inside it as if he were some common animal, and left their as the guards went to gather up others that dropped their parasites into the pool.

It wasn't just men either. Women, teenagers, and even children were also emptying their heads. Their screams resonated shortly afterwards.

"No! Don't put that thing back in my ear!"

"Lemme go! I'ma mess you up, man, let me go!"

"Mommy! Help me! MOMMY!"

My heart began beating furiously at the display of slavery and brutality as these people were shephered into the same cell. Some humans, however, were walking around, minding their own buisness after emptying their own heads, and I immediately gaped. Were they working with these parasites? Were they bretraying their own race?

My eyes then snapped onto a kid onto the recieving end of the line that looked really familiar. His eyes were closed and he cried silently to himself. I wanted to run out and grab him, but two alien guards had already done so. His eyes then opened as he turned to face two people.

"Mommy! Daddy! Don't let them! Please! I don't wanna! **I don't wanna!**"

I turned to look at these people he called his parents and my face froze when I saw them.

No! It couldn't be!

But it was. It was me! I was the boy's father, waving at him! Standing next to me was Melissa, who was also waving at the child! We were... we were...

"Don't worry honey. Everything'll be alright."

"All you jave to do is devote your life and loyalty to Visser One, my son. Once you take in one of his subjects, like we did, you'll never be unhappy again."

My hands shot up to my head and, without thinking, I started to scream. The world began shaking and then, without warning, it broke apart like glass, leaving me with nothing to stand on as I plummeted into the black abyss. But my screaming continued as I fell into nothingness. A light shot up from underneath my body, shrouding me, blinding me, and drowning out my screaming. When I thought I would die, losing my sanity inside this unescapable world, a sharp pain across my check brought me back my senses.

I imediately shot up and returned into reality.

End Chapter

Now all I need to do is finish writing Chapter Three. Lol.


End file.
